Dimitri/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "I know they were just thieves, but this never gets easier for me..." Boss Dialogue * Kostas: Spoiled little noble! Just die like a good little rich kid! * Dimitri: "Unfortunately for you, I will not oblige. You will regret all that you have done." White Clouds Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist * "I"m sorry, but did you really think you were going to get away with this?" White Clouds Chapter 7: The Field of the Eagle and Lion (Blue Lions route) * "The Battle of the Eagle and Lion is set to begin at long last. Everyone, show off the results of your dedicated training!" Facing Edelgard * Dimitri: So, it is time to cross blades… I have never imagined such a day would come to pass. * Edelgard: If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we’ll be able to fight as much as we please. * Dimitri: I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best. * Edelgard: In that case, I wonder when you’ll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments? Facing Claude * Claude: Hey, Your Royalness! If you promise to let me have the prize, I'll let you take the honor of victory. Do we have a deal? * Dimitri: Enough of your foolishness! I... Wait a moment. You are trying to anger me, is that it? * Claude: Saw right through me, did you? Well, if there's no deal, I'll just have to win this thing fair and square! * Dimitri: I will happily face you, here and now. Do not hold back, Claude! Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Versus Byleth * Dimitri: Are you trying to stop me too? Then I'll just have to kill you! Versus Claude * Claude: Calm down, Dimitri! What does it achieve, us killing each other here? * Dimitri: Move, Claude. I have no time to exchange words with you. * Claude: It doesn't matter what I'm saying, does it? You aren't even listening. But I'm not gonna budge. Versus Edelgard * Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Azure Moon Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return Versus Cornelia * Cornelia: My, it's been a long time hasn't it, Your Highness? You've grown awfully strong. * Dimitri: How shameless. I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right? * Cornelia: Hah! Too true! I'd already forgotten all about that loveliness. * Dimitri: I'll kill you, you monster! You will pay for all that you have done! After Cornelia's Defeat * Cornelia: Well, so be it. Still, I'll give you a little gift... * Dimitri: It's over, Cornelia. If you have any last words, now is the time. * Cornelia: Right you are. Very well.. I have an old tale that I would like you to hear, if I may. About something that happened ten years ago... Something Patricia said about how she wanted to see her real daughter again, no matter who or what she had to sacrifice to do so... And about how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the king's head... * Dimitri: The king's head? You mean Duscur... You monster! You mean to say that my father...everyone...was killed by my stepmother? * Cornelia: That's right. Her family meant everything to her... You certainly know that feeling, do you not? Ah, poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew... How pitiful. * Dimitri: How dare you! * Cornelia: There's nothing left for you now... Nothing but despair. As an Enemy Chapter 17 (Crimson Flower) Vs. other Blue Lions Vs. Edelgard * Dimitri: Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill? * Edelgard: Must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill in retaliation? I will not stop. There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fodlan's new dawn! * Dimitri: Enough of this madness! This future of yours is built upon a foundation of corpses and tears! Vs. Felix * Dimitri: You killed Rodrigue... your own father, Felix. * Felix: I said I'd cut down anyone who stood in my way. Even my father. Even my friends. * Dimitri: I see. That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you. Vs. Byleth Defeated Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "It is not guaranteed to be good, even if everyone sings earnestly. It is not easy, after all..." Dining Hall * "Ah, this takes me back... I used to love this when I was a child." With Dedue * Dedue: Mmm. * Dimitri: Remember this, Professor. This look on Dedue's face means he thinks the food is pretty tasty. (Dedue's favorite dish) With Felix Support Level * Dimitri: Now I remember. You used to like meat. You can have mine if you want, Felix. * Felix: No thanks. I don't want it. You eat it. Don't want you fainting from hunger. Support Level * Felix: Is something wrong? You're eating like you hate the food. * Dimitri: Oh? That was not my intention, but I apologize if I hurt your feelings. Support Level * Dimitri: You used to whine unless you could do everything with me... * Felix: Time for you to shut up and eat now. Got it? Enjoy the meal. With Sylvain Support Level * Sylvain: You know what, Professor? His Highness here is the most stubborn guy I know. * Dimitri: Now, Sylvain, why not go ahead and eat? If you do not, I may help myself to it. Support Level * Sylvain:: By the way, how delicious are the monastery meals, right? We sure don't eat like this back in the Kingdom. * Dimitri:: I agree. If we could only grow more food on our poor soil, and in the severe winter of the north... (favorite dish, both) Post Time Skip With Gilbert * Gilbert: ': Your Highness. Did I fail to teach you proper table manners? * '''Dimitri: ': What? Oh... Thank you. I will be more careful. I developed a bad habit these past five years. Support Level * '''Gilbert: This is quite delicious. * Dimitri: So you say, but you do not seem to be eating. Are you feeling all right, Gilbert? Gifts * " * "Thank you." * "I appreciate it." Lost Items * Correct Owner: "Oh, thank you. I have been looking for this. But how did you know it was mine?" * Incorrect Owner: "A lost item? Perhaps you ought to ask around." Tea Party * "I apologize for the wait." * Favorite tea: "This smells good. I wonder how it tastes." Voice Lines * "The smell is delightful." * "Professor." * "How about this?" * "Ah." Introducing own topic: * "When I feel down, I go out for a long ride on my own. There is no place more relaxing than a trusted steed's back." Observe * "Is something the matter?" * "I am not good with facial expressions. Is my smile passable at present?" End * "Thank you for the treat. I had a wonderful time. I would love to do this again, if that is acceptable to you." Post Time Skip Observe * "My right eye? The scar is healed now. It narrows my sight a little, but it does not interfere with fighting." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "" * Great: "This will be useful." * Perfect: "All due to your coaching." ** Praise: "Thanks. I'm a bit embarrassed..." * "That was helpful coaching." * "Each new experience is an asset." Skill Level Up * "That worked out well." * "It's all coming together." * "This skill will serve me well in the future." (A) Budding Talent * "I did not know I had such power." Group Tasks * "Let's give it our all." With Felix Support Level C/B * Felix: You again. * Dimitri: Complaining again? It is a waste of time, Felix. * Felix: Hmph. ** Perfect Result *** Felix: The boar can be useful sometimes, if you know how to handle him. I'd say I handled him well this time. *** Dimitri: Yes... You have done a good job too, Felix. Support Level A * Felix: Hey, Dimitri. Don't drag me down with you. * Dimitri: I will be careful. Nonetheless, it is assuring to know you will be with me. * Felix: Hah... Careful, right. C'mon. Let's get this done. ** Perfect Result *** Felix: That was better than I expected. We work so well together it's eerie. *** Dimitri: I feel the same. But we have known each other since childhood, after all. It makes sense. With Sylvain *'Sylvain: '''So, Your Highness, you're gonna keep the scolding to a minimum, yeah? *'Dimitri: Why are you assuming you will be scolded? All you need to do is take things seriously. *'Sylvain: '''Yeah, OK. **Perfect Result ***'Dimitri: 'Professor, the work is now complete. Sylvain did his job as well. ***'Sylvain: 'Was getting yelled at my job? Because, yeah, I did that. **Good Result ***'Sylvain: Professor... It's... It's finally over... ***'Dimitri': You are quick to tire out, Sylvain. You should consider building your stamina. Results * Good Result: "It is done." * Perfect Result: "Good results." Certification Exams * "Good results." (passed, intermediate) Post Time Skip * "Whatever it takes." (Chapters 13-17, upon achieving Great Lord class) Level Up *"Slow and steady." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I must keep aiming higher." *"I'm getting stronger. I can feel it." *"I will get stronger yet!" *"I never thought I'd achieve such strength." (upon reaching Level 99) Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"It's not enough to beat her!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"My strength is in the service of revenge." (4 stats up) *"With each kill, more monstrous..." *"A consequence of the blood I've spilled." (6-7 stats up) Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"With this strength, I can protect them all." *"Only the strong succeed." *"I won't stop marching onward." Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll cut through!" (Full health) * "Proceed with caution." (Half health) * "I'm at my limit..." (Low health) Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) * "I'll comply." (Full/High health) * "Injuries mean nothing." (Half health) * "Even if I die..." (Low health) Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "Leave it to me." (Full health) * "Don't be careless!" (Half health) * "Is my life to be lost...?" (Low health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "Too slow!" * "Saw that coming!" * Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Is that your best?" *"Child's play!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"Saw it coming!" *"Too slow!" *"Foolish!" Critical Attack *"Right where I want you!" *"Stand down!" *"Let's see you dodge this!" *"This battle is over!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Out of my way!" *"I'll destroy you!" *"Don't struggle." *"Begone!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"Let's see you dodge this!" *"On my honor!" *"I won't be deterred!" *"This battle is over!" Gambit * "The time is now!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) * "Hunt them like beasts!" * "No escape!" * "No foe shall escape!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "We must destroy you now." Gambit Boost *"Count on us!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"I'll lend you my strength." *"They're mine!" Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) *"We'll lend you a hand." Defeated Enemy * "Is that all?" * "Who's next?" * "You never had a chance." * "I must stay focused." * "Over already." Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Eventually, I too will fall." *"Too weak for this world." *"I disposed of doubt long ago." *"See you in the eternal flames." *"All talk and no action." *"Atone for your sins." Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "It won't be in vain." *"Hate me if you must." *"I swear it wasn't in vain." *"Onto the next battle." *"It is done." *"I won't stop here." *"Another face to haunt me." Ally Defeats Enemy * Post Time Skip * "Not bad." * "I expect no less." * "Well met." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Quite helpful." *"" Post Time Skip (Chapters 13-17) *"Hmph." *"Wasted effort." *"I don't need help." Post Time Skip (Chapters 18-22) * "Thanks for that." New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered * "That worked out well." Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"" Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery * "This should be enough." Post Time Skip *"That should be enough..." Reclassing * "Another start, another chance to grow." Post Time Skip *"This will do." *"A new power. I won't squander it." *"Whatever it takes." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts